


拢月

by Goldenfishisntstoic



Category: ayi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfishisntstoic/pseuds/Goldenfishisntstoic





	拢月

性转阿易

我背着包撑着伞，狼狈的从出租车里走下，跟着手机的导航在青石板路上兜着圈。这座南方的水乡美则美矣，却不是个符合现代生活节奏的地方。从机场出来后又坐段高铁，再打车，窄小的石板路汽车进不来，只能徒步。从下落机场开始雨水就淋个没完，像是个应景的牢笼，将这座仿佛独立于时间之外的小镇圈死在里面。  
我很不喜欢这样的地方，但为了将来的自由生活，还是得来做个了断。  
这是我出生的地方，中考我努力考去省会的高中后，除了春节就再也没有回来过。  
雨大得仿佛要将整个小镇淹没，地面上的一层积水将整个世界倒映其中，一脚踏上，水中摇晃的小镇便支离破碎。我在水中踩得双脚冰冷，才找到自己的酒店。与其说酒店不如说是客栈，是那种古色古香，文艺青年们热爱来此打卡，住起来却不怎么舒服的客栈。和这座潮湿的南方小镇倒是相得益彰。  
客栈就在河道边，我推开木门，跺着脚在前台登记，提着行李箱踩着噔噔作响的雕花木楼梯冲去二楼。用钥匙打开房门后哆嗦着打开空调，老旧的空调随着启动发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。邻水的老旧建筑，雨季的南方，房间里有淡淡的霉味。我一屁股坐在木椅上，心情糟到极点。  
我是来相亲的。  
很早的时候，我便打定主意要在离家很远的城市安家落户，我与父母的关系不太好。毕业后他们对我的态度才逐渐软化，但我对故乡实在是毫无留恋。父母希望我能回乡工作，给我在家乡安排了几次相亲，我起初见上一面就以不合适回绝，后来干脆不去见面。父母不断催促，我不胜其扰与他们大吵过几次，最后都被我以拉黑他们的方式回绝。  
上个月从小疼爱的我的姑妈打电话来软声劝我，说她和我的父母说好了，就这最后一次，你再来看看，要是还不愿意，以后他们就不干涉你了。  
“她年纪小呀，以后也不一定呆在这里，你想留在大城市，她可以和你一起去啊。不想早早结婚的话，先把恋爱谈着呗。那姑娘真的特别好哦，要是这次你还不喜欢，我们以后也就不管你了。”姑妈放软了语气，我从小与她最亲，不忍伤她心，便同意了，并说好这真的是最后一次。  
我倒杯热水喝，心里有些烦躁。十八岁的小姑娘，和我一个已经工作几年的人能有什么共同语言，这个年纪该上大学了，也没说她在哪里读书，要是没有读大学，去那么远的北方城市又能做什么呢，也不知长辈们在想些什么要把她介绍给我。  
“你以前还老和她一起玩呢。”姑妈说。  
我春节不喜欢在家中和家长们相看两相厌，就带着附近的小孩们去街上，那些只有我腿高的小孩就像小动物一样，能留下什么印象，真是莫名其妙。  
房间里温度渐升，逐渐有些潮闷，我的手脚已经恢复了热度，便索性推开了窗棂透气。

雨水从顺着屋檐的瓦片汇成一道道落下，远近的天空都是深灰色的浓云，窗外窄窄的河道两边是层立的白墙黛瓦，不远处有一座小拱桥。一切被木质窗框隔成一幅落着雨的画。我不得不承认，这里确实很美。  
在青白与灰色的画面里，突然出现了一抹淡淡的红。  
我不禁看去，那是从画面边缘划来的一艘小船，从蓬内撑出一把白色油纸伞，伞面上似乎画着红色的花。我心里发笑，又是个附庸风雅的文艺青年吧，撑这种伞。  
撑伞的人踩上河道对岸旁的石阶，从我的角度能看到那人伞下白色长衣的下摆，那人站定后转头和摇橹的船夫说着什么，肩上的伞随着动作移开了些，我看到她侧面尖尖的下巴和细挺的鼻子。  
脑中顿时轰鸣。  
从这里甚至无法从额发下看清她的眼睛，也完全无法听清她一开一合的薄唇间发出的声音，但这个小小的身影对我瞬间产生了难以言说的巨大吸引，耳边有个声音在咆哮着催促我，大脑还没反应过来，双腿已经朝门口跑去。楼梯窄且陡，我扶着扶手下楼时险些一脚踩空。冲出客栈门，穿过小石桥，一眼看到她在小路中撑着伞的背影。  
雨水顺着额头流进眼睛，视线一片模糊，我将积水踩出大片水花向她奔去，边追边喊：“等等！”  
她停下脚步回头，看着我露出有些惊讶的神色，我冲到她面前附近停下，看着她小鹿一样的眼睛，大口喘着气。这极短的距离，我心脏却跳得像狂奔着穿越了整个小镇。我还没想好说什么，她便快步走来，将伞举到我的头顶，一时间雨水被隔在小小的距离外，铺天盖地的雨中好像只有我们两个人。  
“你怎么了？”她声音轻柔得仿佛叹息，我呆呆地看着她，她眼中疑惑愈重，我才反应过来自己的失态。往日与女性交往的经验在此刻似乎完全遗忘，我唐突地问出一句：“你是谁？”  
她微微抬头视线向上看着我，似乎在犹豫该不该回答。方才话一出口我便后悔，突然冲过来的问自己是谁陌生人，这太可疑了。果然，她回答：“我是阿易。”  
是阿易，阿艺，还是阿忆？都无所谓，她不想告诉我真名。我有些尴尬，我此时穿着被打湿的冲锋衣，头发被雨水沾成一绺绺搭在额头上，满面水痕。这样出现在一个美丽少女面前，实在太失态了。  
我正沮丧，她问我要不要先去躲一下雨。我如蒙大赦，忙不迭点头，接过她手中的伞。她握在竹制伞柄上的手指骨节分明，有些宽大的袖筒衬得她手腕格外细瘦，像是随时都会被风雨吹走一样。她走在我侧边，还不到我肩膀高，我满心都是搂住她的冲动。我看清她披肩的头发扎了一半梳成小髻，下边头发用一个朴素的红色发夹夹在脑后，十分温婉。  
我弯着腰撑伞，由她给我指路，拐弯时我没注意到矮墙上突出的一块尖利的碎石，伞面的边缘被刺出一道口，我忙把破口处转到自己这边。  
“对不起对不起……”我沮丧万分，今天真是太失礼了，她轻声宽慰我：“没关系，反正是把旧伞。”  
幸好没几步就到了，我们停在一间茶楼前，我缩在屋檐下将伞收起，才看清伞上画了几枝梅花。她推门向我解释：“这是我家的店，”随即又补充道，“随便坐，等雨停再走吧。”  
里边不是很大，但层高很高，看着也宽敞。她让我随便找地方坐，自己从木柜台旁边的楼梯上去，很快又拿着条毛巾下来给我。我接过毛巾擦着自己一头一脸的雨水，这毛巾上有股淡淡的体香，是她的贴身用物吗？我不禁觉得脸上有点烧。  
人不多，这种大雨天还来喝茶的大概都是老客了，我看了一圈，茶客们都比较年长。  
她和柜台后的人交接了工作，一人结账和招呼客人也忙得来，我坐在桌边看她跑前跑后，才注意到她的红色发夹已经取下，黑发柔软地搭在肩上，比刚才多了些柔媚。穿着蓝色织锦小褂，里面是白色立领棉布长裙，像是老相片里走出来的人。我真的还在原本的时空吗？还是刚才在模糊视线的雨幕中误打误撞闯入了我本还不存在的过去？我胡思乱想着。  
去要了壶茶，想借机和她搭话，却尴尬地发现我冲出门时手机钱包一律忘记拿  
了。她看出我的窘境，微笑着说没关系。  
大概能丢的脸都丢完了，我反而大胆起来，邀请她和我一同坐坐。  
她坐在我对面，用茶盖撇去浮叶小口啜着，低着头的角度显得她下巴尖瘦，眼皮温柔地垂下。她真是我见过话最少的女孩。  
我主动问：“这是你自己家的店吗？”  
她端着茶点头。  
我追问：“是老店？”  
她答：“嗯，开了很多年。”  
我有意奉承：“你这么小父母就放心你一个人看店吗？”  
她不答话，只是笑笑。  
我心中忐忑，双手放在桌上因紧张不住地揉搓，突然想起她还在看着，忙把手放回桌下，我想她一定注意到了我的局促，只是不点出而已。我心中叫苦，一见钟情的姑娘在我的面前，气氛却紧张地仿佛在考前的图书馆。  
大概她善解人意地想打破一下尴尬的氛围，问我：“你刚才匆匆忙忙地做什么？”  
我含糊地说：“来这里处理点事。”可要怎么向她解释我刚才的行为，好在她也没问，但我觉得她幽深的眼睛轻易就看穿我的心思，而我看面前的人却遥远得像雾里看花。  
和这个年纪的少女搭讪该说些什么？不，搭讪这个词太轻浮了，我想认识她了解她……又或者这只是我在给自己的见色起意找借口。可她不发一词，就已经掌控我的心神，我为什么不能遵从自己的内心。  
我在她这个年纪忙于书本间，剩余精力都在和家庭做斗争，并没能好好与同龄的女孩交往过，大学也差不多，和女性的为数不多的交往都不欢而散，工作稳定后才有了几段像样的感情经历，可那是和十几岁时的爱恋完全不同的东西。  
她喝完了一盏茶，双手乖巧地叠在桌上，我看着她洁白莹润的指尖，按奈不住心底的渴望，伸手握住她的手腕将一只手拉近，随后将我的手掌覆在她微凉的手背上。  
你会拒绝我吧，只要你收回手，我就收回所有的痴心妄想，不去做个试图窃取少女的光辉照亮自己的小偷。  
但她轻动了两下手指，便任由我握着她。她的手被我完全包住，脸色微红却毫不闪躲地看着我，眼中带着探究。反而是我心跳越发急促，像个情窦初开的小男孩一样紧张，又满心都是喜悦。  
本就昏沉的天色越发暗下去，喝茶的客人们先后离开，又有人进来，店里的人反而逐渐多了起来，我问：“店开到几点？”  
她答：“十二点，白天卖茶，晚上卖酒。”  
墙上的自鸣钟敲了六下，她抽回被我捂得温热的手，我手心顿时空出，颇有些不自在。晚上的人明显比白天多，下午那个店员也来了，端着酒在座位间穿梭，柜台边放上椅子便作吧台用，她在后边给坐在吧台旁的人倒酒，时不时有人想搭讪她，但她总是带着礼貌又疏远的笑容不多回一句话。  
她为什么不拒绝我的示好呢。  
白天的茶具已经被收拾走了，我干脆起身坐到吧台旁，对她说：“我请你喝酒吧。”  
她歪头笑着对我说：“你欠我的茶钱还没还，拿什么请客？”  
我讨饶说：“先记账，明天就还你好不好。”她一歪头的样子就像个小孩。刚才我看着她，有时撑着脸，有时低头思索着什么，时不时习惯性地撅起嘴。每个动作在我看来都极其诱人，她知道自己的魅力吗？或许她根本无心诱惑人，只是我对她的渴望使原本平常的动作在我眼中变了味。  
客人们都安顿下来，服务生一人也能应付来需求，她便和我坐到空着的桌边，不过这次不是面对面，而是坐在我的身边。我稍一靠过去，就能碰到她的大腿，隔着几层布料也能感受到她肉体的柔软。  
她晃荡着双腿，喝着我选的一杯酒精饮料，这酸酸甜甜的果酒我猜小女孩会喜欢，尽管对久经饭局的我来说这简直就是果汁。  
我问她一个刚才一直好奇的问题：“你的衣服是哪来的？”近距离能看出她的衣服做工极考究，像是手工制品，但有明显的年代感，像是家传的老物件，  
果然，她说：“是我妈妈的衣服，可能是外婆年轻时穿的，”说完她胳膊支在桌上侧撑着脸看我，“是不是觉得我穿成这样很奇怪。”  
我忙摇头，换作别人我会觉得奇怪，但这伸衣裙在她身上仿佛与她合为一体，构成一幅工笔人物画，只有赏心悦目。  
但人物画可不会像她一样眼波流转，橘色灯光把她的瞳孔照成透亮的琥珀色，每次眨眼或转动眼珠，其中都似有晶亮闪动。  
我努力不去回避她的眼神，故作轻松地说：“你要是喜欢别的衣服，我可以送给你。”  
她好奇地看着我：“你这人真奇怪，第一回见面就请这个送那个，拐小孩似的。”  
我可不就是个诱拐犯，试图将一个年轻女孩诱拐至一个男人的世界里。如此近的距离我能闻到她发间幽幽的清香，这让我觉得甜蜜又苦涩。  
真奇怪，我明明还不到三十岁，正值当年。可她晶莹的肤色，透亮的瞳孔和清新的体香无一不令我自觉已离最光辉的年纪越来越远。也许美丽少女的杀伤力就是无需任何举动就能令无论年轻还是衰老的旁人自惭形秽。也许衰老的不是身体，是心。  
我本以为我心中一些从未被触碰过的地方会永远尘封下去，可她轻易撬开那些地方，她的每一个有意义或无意义的音节都刺在裸露的肉上。我被心中密密麻麻的疼痒扰得坐立不安，她却惬意地靠在椅背上，衣摆下的小腿前后晃动着，偶尔跟着音乐哼上两句。  
我目不转睛地看着她，期待她再次看向我，又不知看着她的眼睛时该说些什么，在脑中预演了很多对话，每个都笨拙又无礼。我在心里叹口气，算了，我不敢做出更多的冒犯。  
她喝完最后一口，打了个呵欠，往我这里挪近一些，便靠在了我身上。  
我顿时僵硬地不敢动作，她温暖柔软的身体靠在我胳膊上，头依偎我肩旁，大腿贴着我的，整个人大半的重量都交给我，甚至环住了我的手臂，我感到手腕上搭着她的手指，凉凉的。  
“你喜欢我。”她声音很轻，像在自言自语，我低头看她，她闭着眼睛，又说了一次“你喜欢我”，这次音量提高了些，像是十分确信，“我能听到你的心跳声。”  
她的脸近在咫尺，我犹豫地伸出另一侧的手想要触摸，我想撩开她因倾斜而垂在脸颊上的头发，想抚摸她的侧脸，可她一睁眼，我伸到她面前的手就停住了。  
她放开我的胳膊直起身看我：“你刚见面就喜欢上了我，你主动接近我，为什么不敢直白地说出口？你在怕什么？”  
我很羞愧，将感情说破这种事应该谁起意谁主动，可我却让这个小女孩替我捅破窗户纸。  
她将双手撑在我靠近她的一侧大腿上，前倾上身靠近我的脸，像小姑娘向恋人撒娇，我的嘴唇能感到她呼气的气息，她仰起头，贴上了我的嘴唇。  
你接受我了吗？还是看出了我的慌乱与渴望，所以赏赐我一个吻？她温软的嘴唇如同她的每一个动人之处一样，又在我胸腔裸露的伤口上刺了一刀。我第一次感到无望的心动，所有的苦涩都带来甜蜜，而所有的甜美都令人痛苦。  
她离开我的嘴唇，用我喜爱的抬头看我的姿态说：“你在等我主动吗？”  
我再不做些什么就太过分了，我用力搂住她的腰将她带向我怀里吻住她，她的嘴里还残留着果酒的酸甜，即使没有酒水，那里在我想象中也是甜的。她的吻技像身体一样青涩，任由我摆布她的唇舌。  
她挣扎起来，我才松开嘴唇，她甚至不知道如何在接吻时换气，被我搂在怀里红着脸喘气，我贴在她耳边说，我喜欢你，第一眼见到就喜欢你。  
她稍微动动手指我便彻底缴械。  
听到满意的回答，她露出笑容，扶着我的肩再次邀我与她接吻。  
我在做什么？认识还不到半小时的女孩，你了解她什么，她又了解你什么，可我怀着一种狂热的希冀：她能够照亮我，抚慰我，像月光冲洗一颗锈迹斑斑的心。

后来她侧坐在我腿上,她环着着我的脖子，我搂着她的腰，亲到她嘴唇红肿。我们坐在靠近边缘的位置，没什么人能看到这里，所以吻得忘我。但当她的臀部蹭到我硬起的阴茎时，这情况还是太糟糕了。 

我们停下亲吻四目相对 ，她咬住下唇垂下眼睑，从我腿上下来，扯扯我的袖子。我跟着她，她和柜台后的人说了声什么，就带着我上了楼梯。

二楼也是营业的地方，但座位更少，只有稀稀拉拉两三个人，我们穿过桌椅，来到一个小间，应该是临时休息用的地方，一张单人床对着窗，她反锁上门，我迫不及待抱着她倒在被子上继续啃咬她的嘴唇，手开始往她的裙下伸去。她的长裙是旗袍一样的两片式，我很轻易就摸到她肉感的大腿和隔着内裤的臀部，当我揉捏的手指碰到她腿间时，她动作停滞了一下，然后将我轻轻推开，开始解自己的小褂。

她脱下外衣后我才发现她比我以为的还要瘦一些，骨架的轮廓几乎能从白色里衣里透出。我解开她斜襟上的盘扣扯松衣领，让她袒露出锁骨周围的大片皮肤，能看到素白色内衣的边缘。我埋头吮吸那片皮肤，手上伸到她背后松开了她的内衣搭扣将内衣扯松，让我能顺利揉捏她的乳房。乳头很快硬挺起来，在我的揉搓下她开始发出难耐的声音。我松开被我揉得发热的乳房看着她，她的眼神紧张中带着一点期望。我便将手伸进了她裙摆下的内裤里。

那里已经湿润了，但还不能着急，我用手指摩擦按压她的阴蒂和周围，她的反应比刚才大得多，我耐心地引导她燃起更强烈的欲望，直到她开始显得急切难耐。手指的进入并不顺利，稍微深入她就因疼痛紧张地夹紧了里面，让我进退不得。我含住她发烫的耳垂舔弄，直冲耳膜的水声让她无措地蜷起了身体，也因此放松了对下身的注意，我趁着她略微松弛时，将手指完全刺入，她一声惊呼，手指揪紧了我的衬衫两侧。

我吻着她的侧颈安抚她，她没有性爱的经验，我想让她有个安心快乐的初次，即使胯下已经涨得发痛也在耐心地做前戏。手指的小幅度进出就能带出明显的水声，她很会出水，这会是一具适合性爱的身体。我始终不忘挑逗她的阴蒂，想用快感来缓解她的不适。

她此时小腿还垂在床边，穿着鞋的脚搭在地上。我掀开她的裙子蹲下去，用嘴唇摩挲她大腿处的皮肤再缓缓上移，吻到她肚脐下方皮肤时她突然整个人一颤，看来找到了她的敏感处。，我反复亲吻那一片，手上动作不停，她就像触电般颤抖不停，嘴里不断的轻哼声也突然加重，听得我心痒。等我停下亲吻，她已经脱力地瘫软下来，除了喘息和收缩小穴做不出别的反应。

我吮吸她的锁骨，手上继续搅动她流水的小穴，正想加一根手指的时候她用极细微的声音说：“你难受吗？”她抬抬膝盖示意我抵在她腿上的硬挺，“你硬好久了，进来吧。”她红着脸说，眼睛却毫不闪躲地看着我。

光这句话几乎就能让我射出来，我解开裤子搭扣，突然想起什么，拿过扔在一旁的冲锋衣，在内袋里找到一片安全套。

她有点愣地看着我拆开戴上，突然笑出声，我猜到她在笑什么，出门忘记手机钱包，却还带着避孕套。这是我上次出游时剩下的，两厢情愿的一夜情对我来说并不稀奇，唯独这次我将我的身体和心一道奉上，只怕她不屑一顾。

我站在她张开的两腿之间，没脱下她的内裤，将底部布料勾到一边，顶开闭合的阴唇慢慢深入，她皱眉咬着嘴唇忍耐疼痛，她太紧了，我进得鼻尖冒汗，每深入一点她就洇出一点眼泪。等完全没入后，我吻着她的泪痕尝试着抽动，听到她倒吸冷气，我停下动作问：“疼吗，浅一点？”？她小声说：“……在里面不疼，拔出去的时候就会疼。”

我揉揉她因紧张而紧绷的大腿内侧想让她放松，但她僵硬得无法动弹，我便将她的大腿向上扳到腰间让她夹住我的腰，扶着她的腿根将她的臀部抬高到我的下身处，小幅度前后抽插。她的手揪着自己的裙边，将棉布裙揪出了深深的痕迹。我俯下身让她搂着我，将舌头伸进她的嘴里，身下换着角度在她身体里顶弄。二楼客座的灯光从门上端的小窗中透过，我们都压抑着声音。她的小穴简直天生会吸，我往外抽时她深处紧紧的肉几乎在夹着安全套往下扯。我逐渐用上力加快速度，她上下都含着我的东西，只发得出闷哼。我挺进去时她会受惊般地拱起身体似乎在躲避，我抽出时又被她紧紧吸住。

与心上人的性爱无论如何都是幸福喜悦的，何况这具肉体如此美好，我想像自己在一层层剥开还未成熟的玫瑰只绽放了一半的花瓣。我紧贴在她身上快速抽动，她下身的水声越来越明显，我抓住她的手摸到二人结合处滑腻腻的液体，她红着脸把手抽回。

她脸红的时候会抿住嘴唇，却不会移开与我对视的目光，实在是可爱。我猛地抬起她因出汗而逐渐滑下的大腿让两人下身紧紧相贴，她猝不及防一声惊叫，又马上后怕地闭紧了嘴。幸好刚才适时的一声惊雷盖住了她的声音。这里的隔音不好，楼下人发出的大笑甚至能穿过天花板，要不是刚才的雷声，她一定会被同层的客人听到的。

我们在热闹的酒吧里做爱，不远处就是一群毫不知情的陌生人，这个认知让我兴奋极了。扣紧她的大腿迅速腰部用力挤进又抽出，她体内被撞击得整个人不断痉起又放下，指甲隔着一层衬衫嵌进我的后背。头发和长裙都在被子上前后摩擦得凌乱。我从上方看她，泛红的脸颊在散乱的发丝中随着我的撞击上下晃动，嘴唇微张发出急促的小声喘息，粉色小舌藏在牙齿后，看得我喉头一紧，含住她的嘴唇，下身快速抽出又重重撞入。她喉咙里不断发出呜咽像是要哭，最后我含着她的舌头顶到深处射了出来。

我把嘴唇贴到她的脖子上，听她喘气，她的阴道还在控制不住地收缩，裹着我一跳一跳吐着精液的阴茎。等射干净，我慢慢抽离她的身体。被扯到一边的内裤底在没了阻碍后松垮垮地回到原处。

她歪头看我给灌了精液的避孕套打上结，我替她脱掉鞋，把她抱进被子里，她疲倦地闭上眼睛。我搂着她的肩开玩笑问：“营业时间还没过，我们下去喝一杯？”她软绵绵地在我胸口捶了一拳，被我握住包在手心。

她的发髻完全乱了，我索性替她解开发绳。她枕着我的胳膊假寐一会后说：“帮我去拿点喝的。”

我下去倒了两杯温水，虽然很想在和她缠绵后一起喝杯酒，但刚才出门时，我听到她因受凉小小咳嗽了一声。没关系，以后有的是机会。

上来时她已经将胸衣扯出来扔在了床尾，我扶她坐起在她背后垫上枕头，她端着水杯小口喝着，刚才我出了汗，干脆把上衣裤子一并脱了坐到她旁边，看她喝水时下意识嘟起的嘴唇。

然后我们并排紧靠躺着，她靠在我的臂弯里，有一搭没一搭地和我聊天。我讲在公司加班至深夜的疲劳，她讲有时店里遇到的麻烦。我问你是不是太能干了所以家长这么放心，她笑笑不答话，搭在我胸前的手像弹钢琴一样弹着手指，我心猿意马地抓住她的手放到我又充血的阴茎上，她把涨红的脸埋在我胸口，我想着不逗她了，她却挪动几下趴在我身上，我的硬挺顶在她的两腿间。

她手臂交叠垫在下巴下，好让她能抬头直视我的眼睛，她每次仰起头看我时都显得认真又单纯，像个好奇的小孩，嘴里说的却是：“再来一次吧。”

喜欢的女孩趴在我胸前向我求欢，这根本不可能拒绝，我想着是冒雨找家能买到安全套的店还是用手和嘴满足她，她却像会读心一样说：“我想你射进来。”

她真是个可爱的女孩，不爱说话，容易脸红，却又擅长红着脸直视我的眼睛说些让人脸红心跳的话，说完又把自己羞得说不出话。这次我脱掉她的内裤，把她腰下垫高，大大分开双腿。肉红色的小口在不太明亮的灯光下也反射着亮晶晶的水光，我慢慢顶进去，第二次比第一次顺畅一些，但她的呼痛声告诉我还是疼。当埋到最深时，我停下动作等她适应。她胸前硬硬的两粒将衣服撑出两个小小凸起，阴影在白色衣料上格外明显，透过不厚的布料甚至能看到那两团淡淡的粉色。我隔着棉布咬住其中一粒用牙齿轻揉。

她被刺激得轻颤，脚趾蜷住又松开，大腿根刚才已经被我握出了红印，我有些歉意地抚摸上去。她攥住我一根手指说：“你动吧。”依然是像叹息一样的声音，我低头凑近，她又说了一遍我才听清。

随着我的抽动，她发出低低的声音，我听出她在努力压抑着，凑到她耳边说：“刚才下去的时候二楼的人已经走了，我就把楼梯口的栅栏关上，现在不会有人上来了。”说完用力一顶，她控制不住惊呼出声来。

这一次我们都放肆得多，我掰着她的腿根，清楚地看到我在她身体里进出的样子，晶亮的体液和嫩红的肉被翻出又捅入，她随着我的动作发出毫不克制的高亢呻吟，小腹上随着身体的每次紧绷抻出漂亮的线条。她太瘦了，我只敢抓她身体较为肉感的部分，生怕硌到骨头弄疼她。外面的暴雨应景得越来越大，像是海洋被掀上天空又重重砸下，将她的叫声和下身的水声都淹没。

我咬牙看她被我完全撑圆的小穴，猛地抽出，她的穴中随着阴茎的抽离溅出了些水，沾在腿根处，还有一些缓缓往外流。我咽口唾液再次挺入，毫无障碍地一入到底，她的身体已经没什么力气做出大反应了，抽搐了一下便任我摆布。我一边进出一边捏她的阴蒂，她张着嘴无力地低吟，我喘着粗气倒在她身上，腰最后抽动了几十下，紧紧贴住她的会阴，将精液射在流着水的阴道深处。

我保持着插入的姿势抱住她，她温热气息喷在我耳边，然后亲了亲我的头发。里面的东西堵不住往外流， 我才慢慢将软下的阴茎抽出，精液从小穴里流出来，淌到被她压在身下的裙摆上，那里已经在做爱途中被她的水打湿了一大块。

我等精液流得差不多后，用裙摆的布给她擦了擦，然后想将脏了的裙子撩起脱掉，察觉到我的意图她瑟缩了一下，然后又顺从地抬起手臂。现在她完全赤裸地躺在我面前。

我把裙子扔到一边，将她抱在怀里，像抱着一束月光，她的身体出汗后气味更加迷人。我想因为她生涩和紧张，刚才没能完全投入其中，但没关系，我会慢慢教她享受性爱的快乐。我本定了明天傍晚的机票，打算一应付完相亲就去享受年假，但是看来机票需要改签了，我可以将整个年假用在这里。以后……也会经常来。

真是神奇，她一个人就让这个小镇在我眼中变得可爱起来。

我伸手关了床头灯，在她嘴唇上吻了一下，听着她浅浅的呼吸声入睡。

天大亮亮时我被鸟鸣声吵醒，窗外阳光明亮，昨晚淹没世界般的暴雨在我们的睡梦中停了，店里静悄悄。

她被我抱着，光裸的脊背贴着我的胸膛，睡得正香，毫无防备。我揉揉她的乳房，起了坏心思。

因为熟睡的原因，她浑身松弛，从背后进入得很顺利，那里过了一夜也还是湿润的，她在梦中发出浅浅的哼声。

她被弄醒时，我已经插了她好一会，她下面的小嘴在梦中也会流水。眼睛睁开时还是迷迷糊糊，嘴里已经低声叫了起来。我亲亲她光滑的肩膀对她说早安，然后加快了动作，她皱着眉啊啊地叫起来。

解决完晨勃，我从背后抱着她，插在里面不想出来，那里太温暖舒适了，但我今天还有事要做。

帮她简单清理后，我边穿衣服问她：“饿不饿，要不要吃什么？”她闭着眼摇摇头。我又问：“我帮你买衣服送过来？”她说：“这边柜子里有。”她把被子向上拉拉：“我困，再睡一会。”

我蹲在床边对她说：“我现在要去办点事。晚上……下午就来找你。”

她几不可闻地“嗯”了一声。

我最后在她额头上吻了一下，像丈夫吻自己的新婚妻子。然后帮她掖好被子，出门下楼。

我回客栈洗澡换衣服，坏掉的吹风机也没能破坏我的好心情，干脆出门绕了一圈看了看附近的环境才去随便吃了点东西，我从未对这个小镇如此好奇，她是在怎样的环境里长大的？见过什么样的人，经历过哪些事？她幼小的时候会在这条河边的青石板台阶上玩水然后被父母拉远吗？冬天会买小鞭炮炸浮冰玩吗？我胡思乱想着。

这觉睡得格外踏实也格外漫长，收拾收拾就到了中午，我曲曲绕绕寻找那家餐厅，路上看着一路的布置，心想下午要做些什么。小懒虫看起来要下午才能开张了，我是点壶茶看她忙活，还是给她做义务劳工？雨过天晴，生意应该会比昨天好得多，她和一个店员可能忙不过来。或者干脆让她提前打烊，对她说我带你去玩？

各式各样的提案出现在我脑子里，我看看天气，后面几天都不会下雨，我可以将它们一一实现。

找到那家临街的餐厅时刚好到了约定的时候，那个素未谋面的女孩作为这个小镇的一部分也在我的脑中中变得可爱起来，我在脑中预演着台词，我会婉拒她，说我其实心有所属，在饭后结账，然后去找我的心上人，我得把欠她的茶钱酒钱还了呢……

在靠窗的一个座位上，我看到一个熟悉的身影。

她双手撑着脸，看着窗外，眼神随意地落着，一幅若有所思的表情。我为这美妙的巧合兴奋，想冲上去隔着玻璃向她问好……等等。

我僵硬地数了数。

她坐在姑妈为我约好的座位上。她注意到我，目光移到我的脸上，神情一如既往的温和沉静，我却如堕冰窟。

我的双腿几乎是无意识地迈进店里，坐在她对面，过程中她一直保持着那样的神情看着我，短短十几步，我像是走了一段无比漫长的路途。

她撑着脸颊的双手放下，交叠着放在桌上。

“你……”我实在不知道说什么，她礼貌地笑笑，并不急着开口。

她头发重新梳理过，发梢还沾着水汽，身上换了条裙子，束起的袖口裹着她细细的手腕。

几个小时前我还握着她的手腕与她接吻，将精液射在她的身体里，现在我的小女孩像审判者一样坐在我面前，为我宣读审判结果。

“看来还得由我说，”她眼里看不出什么情绪，“你并不愿意来这里对吧，只是应付一下任务。”

本来是这样的，但我早知道是你的话……

“而且，我觉得你不是一个好的交往对象，至少不是我想要的那种。”她继续说，似乎完全不打算提昨晚的事。

“不是的！你不能这样！”我脱口而出。

她安静地看着我。

我想反驳却又理亏，我做了什么？在明知要和一个女孩相亲的前一晚引诱一个刚认识的少女上床，哪怕他们是同一个人。我完全可以把越线的一切留到相亲结束后，我甚至没有明确表达出要深入交往的意思，因为我以为时间和机会都足够。

羞愧和沮丧让我说不出话，她等不到我的解释，便起身：“我该走了。”

我愣愣地看她转身，忙冲上去拉住她的手：“我……”我艰难开口，“我还能去找你吗？”

像她一贯的那样，没有回答，只是温柔地笑笑，然后抽回手离开。

我在店里呆坐了一会，才慢慢提起精神，没事，也不是完全没有机会，我还是会像约定好的那样回去找她，花上所有时间去尝试打动她，她一时一定不会接受我，但没关系……

我花了几个小时才做好心理建设去再次面对她，期间姑妈发消息问我结果，我说她拒绝了我。

等我再次来到她的茶楼时，店门紧闭，挂着停业的牌子。

我忙打电话给姑妈她在哪里，她很不满：“你看你一开始不想来，现在把事情搞砸了才后悔，我说她是个好孩子嘛肯定是你态度不好让她生气了……”

我打断她的絮絮叨叨让她回答我，姑妈气呼呼地说：“走了呀，问她去哪她也不说。她从小聪明有主见，和我说她呆在这里十几年了，现在高中毕业，也没有亲人了就想出远门闯闯，我给她介绍相亲她本来还不要，说票都买好了。我说是你她才同意的，她小时候可喜欢你了，每次你春节一回来就和那群男孩子一起跟着你。你倒好咧，是不是说了什么错话把她气走了……”

我忙说：“你把她手机号给我。”

她说：“早干嘛去了啊，我不会给你的，而且她特意跟我说她走后会把联系方式都换掉，你找不到她的啦。”

我说：“那你把她名字告诉我。”

姑妈更生气了：“你连她名字都不知道？我发给你了呀，就你这个态度，活该她不要你哦！”

我匆匆挂了电话点开微信，昨天我把手机落在客栈里的时候姑妈发来了她的信息，名字，身世，说她父母早亡，由外婆带大。去年外婆去世，叮嘱要对她说话一定要温柔点。还有一张她的照片，斜对着画面低头垂眼，像在躲避镜头，依然是让我遥遥望去第一眼就心动的样子。

下面是一条语音，我点开，姑妈说：“小姑娘害羞啦，不爱拍照，我跑到她家去才拍了一张，有点糊，不过还是漂亮……”

我关掉手机屏幕，有点恍惚，在我十几岁的时候，曾经有一个沉默羞涩却总是粘着我的小孩吗？我使劲在记忆里搜寻却没有任何印象。

昨晚的酒楼喧嚣和雨中春情已经无迹可寻。我几乎怀疑我在雨中的客栈里做了一场长长的春梦。连清早还积蓄着雨水的地面都已经在阳光和升腾的气温中露出了大片干燥，像是梦境的最后一角也慢慢消逝。或许是这个小镇在雨中做了个梦，雨停了，梦也醒了。

有什么东西倒在脚边，我低头看，是昨天我和她同撑的那把油纸伞，斜靠在门框上被风吹倒。昨天这个时候，这把伞让我遇到她，现在她留下这把伞消失了。伞面边缘被割破的裂口在风中微微鼓动，像蝴蝶破裂的翅膀。

我捡起那把伞，这是她有意留给我的吗？或只是随手丢弃？这把伞和伞上残留的雨水成了昨夜绮遇并非幻梦的唯一证明。伞上的水珠滴落到地上，又很快消逝在傍晚金色的余晖里。


End file.
